In diverse applications a first machine part must be installed into a second. A bearing support which must be installed into a housing may be mentioned as an example. A bearing-support base body, for example, which is formed for receiving rolling-element bearings, provides such a concept. The bearing support is preinstalled, i.e. the rolling-element bearing is introduced into pot-type recesses of the bearing-support base body and fixed here. Then the complete bearing support is introduced into a round or similarly formed bore or opening in a housing. A press-fit must be present between the bearing support and the housing bore so that in later operation the bearing support has sufficient stability in the housing.
The required pressing-in of the preinstalled bearing support into the housing sometimes disadvantageously has here the consequence that stresses form in the material of the bearing support which can lead to tolerance changes. In this way losses in the quality and durability of the bearing assembly in turn result.